Virtues And Sacrifices
by gale1243
Summary: After stopping the Illusive Man, Shepard now has to make a choice that could change the very galaxy. But what if he didn't have to make the choice alone? Based on Control Ending of ME3. Multiple endings based on 4 squadmates, maybe 5. Spoilers follow.
1. Virtues And Sacrifices: Prologue

**Virtues and Sacrifices**

Prologue: The Crucible

This is a story based on the control ending of Mass Effect 3 so obviously spoilers will follow. This fanfic will ask one simple what if question: What if Shepard wasn't alone on the Crucible? This won't be that long of a story, just a warning.

I will be writing 4 or 5 different versions based on 4 characters or 5.  
>I do not own the rights to Mass Effect or its characters nor do I claim to.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Italics stand for thoughts and voices over a communicator<em>

Shepard teleported to the Citadel, feeling the pain in his side from the energy blast he had been hit with, along with the bullet wound from the Marauder. He tried to keep himself from completely blacking out as he woke up in the middle of the Citadel. He saw a Keeper or two walking around as he hobbled towards the exit.

"_Shepard…Shepard_" said a voice over the comm. link.

"Anderson, you up here too," said Shepard.

"_I followed you up, but we didn't come out at the same place_. _(oh) At least I don't think we did. What's your surroundings look like_," said Anderson.

"Guh," said Shepard, clutching his side.

"_You okay_," said Anderson.

"I feel like death," said Shepard, "But I'm moving. It's dark, there are human remains everywhere."

"_Sounds familiar. I'm in a dark hallway; reminds me of your description of the Collector Base_," said Anderson.

"Makes sense," said Shepard.

"_You think they're making a Reaper in here_," asked Anderson.

"Sure; they round them up on Earth, then send the people up to be processed," said Shepard.

"_Goddamn abomination_," said Anderson, before grunting in pain, "_The sooner we blow these bastards back to hell the better. The tubes don't go on forever, but where the hell are we_?"

"Yeah, doesn't look like any part of the Citadel I've ever been to," said Shepard.

"_Whoa, one of the walls just realigned itself. The place is shifting_, _changin_g. _There's a chasm here, and a hallway like the one I was in,_" said Anderson.

"I found an exit," said Shepard, watching the door open and walking out towards a bright light at the end of a walkway.

"_I see something up ahead; might be a way to cross over_," said Anderson.

"Don't get too far ahead of me," said Shepard.

"_Where do you think you're at_," asked Anderson.

"I found the chasm you were talking about," said Shepard.

"_Hold on, I see something, I think it's a control console. I'm just going to go ZZZTTTTT_," said Anderson, comm. link stopping its work.

"Anderson, damn it," said Shepard, continuing on his walk, or hobble I guess you could say. 

* * *

><p>He continued until he came up a ramp, seeing what looked like lightning being discharged from the ceiling. He continued up into a room with what looked like Anderson standing at a control panel.<p>

"Anderson," said Shepard, beginning to hear voices coming from nowhere.

Anderson started walking towards Shepard as if he was being controlled like a puppet.

"Shepard," he said, "I can't."

"I underestimated you Shepard," said a voice from behind.

"What," said Shepard, watching the Illusive Man walk by.

"I warned you, control is the means to survival. Control of the Reapers, and of you if necessary," said The Illusive Man.

The skin on his neck looked like it had been burned off, along with the skin on his chin. His blue, robotic eyes glowed brighter than ever, eerily reminding Shepard of Saren. He looked more machine than man.

"There controlling you," said Anderson.

The Illusive Man turned to Anderson and said, "I don't think so Admiral."

"Controlling me is a lot different than controlling a Reaper," said Shepard.

"Have a little faith," said the Illusive Man.

"When mankind first found the mass relays, when we learned there was more to the galaxy than we imagined, some believed the relays should be destroyed. They were scared what we would find, terrified of what it we would let in. Yet look at what humanity has achieved. Since that discovery, we've advanced more in 30 years than in the last 10,000 combined. The Reapers will do the same for us again, a thousand fold but…," said The Illusive Man, before the noises started again.

He forced Shepard to raise his pistol and aim it at Anderson.

"Only if we can harness their ability to control," said The Illusive Man.

"Bulls#*t," said Anderson, "We destroy them, or they destroy us."

"And waste this opportunity, never," said the man formerly known as Jack Harper.

"You're playing with forces you can't comprehend, with power you can't possibly control," said Shepard.

"I…," said Jack, as if doubting himself, "Don't believe that. If we can control it, why shouldn't it be ours?"

"Because, we're not ready," said Shepard.

"No, this is the way humanity must evolve," said Jack.

"There's always another way," said Anderson.

"I've dedicated my life to understanding the Reapers, and I know, with certainty, the Crucible will allow me to control them," said Jack.

"And then what," asked Shepard with anger.

"Look at the power they wield, look at what they can do," said Jack, his hand starting to glow.

He then forced Shepard to pull the trigger on his pistol and hit Anderson. Anderson let out a pained cry, hunching over.

"I've seen what they did to you," said Shepard.

"I took what I wanted from them, made it my own. This isn't about me or you, it's about things bigger than all of us," said Jack.

"Don't listen to him, he's wrong," said Anderson.

"And who will you listen to Shepard? A soldier stuck in his old ways, only able to see down the barrel of a gun? And what if he's wrong? What if controlling the Reapers is the answer," said Jack.

"If we destroy the Reapers, this ends today. But, if you can't control them…," said Shepard.

"BUT I CAN," yelled Jack.

"Are you willing to bet humanity's existence on it," said Shepard.

"I…no, it will work," said Jack.

"You can't, can you? They won't let you do it," said Shepard.

"No, I'm in control! No one is telling me what to do," said Jack.

"Listen to yourself, you're indoctrinated," said Anderson.

"No, NO, the two of you are so self-righteous. Do you think power like this comes easy," said Jack, "There are sacrifices."

"You've sacrificed too much," said Shepard.

"Shepard, I…I only wanted to protect humanity," said Jack, "The Crucible can control them, I know it can, I just…"

"It's not too late. Let us go, we'll do the rest," said Shepard.

"I…I can't do that Commander," said Jack.

"Of course you can't, they own you now," said Anderson.

The Illusive Man walked over to Anderson and took his side-arm.

"You…You'd undo everything I've accomplished. I won't let that happen," said Jack.

"Because of you, humanity is already undone," said Shepard.

"That's not true," said Jack, tears running down his face.

"They have the Citadel. They've got us fighting each other instead of them," said Shepard.

"I just need to…," said Jack.

"You've done exactly what the Reapers wanted. You're still doing it because they control you," said Shepard.

"I…they're too strong," said Jack, clutching his head.

"You're stronger Harper. Don't let them win. Break their hold. Don't let them control you," said Shepard.

"Harper? No one has called me that since…," said Jack, before clutching his head again.

"I tried Shepard," said Jack, putting the gun to his head and firing a single shot.

"NO," yelled Shepard as he watched The Illusive Man, aka Jack Harper, die.

The control over him was released and he hobbled over to the control console to open the arms of the Citadel.

He watched the arms open, watching a battle take place over Earth. He heard Admiral Hackett over the comm. link and watched the Crucible enter and dock in the Citadel. 

* * *

><p>He let out a sigh and moved over to where Anderson was, sitting down.<p>

"Commander," said Anderson.

"We did it," said Shepard.

"Yes, we did," said Anderson.

The two looked out at Earth, watching the debris fly by.

"It's quite a view," said Anderson.

"Best seats in the house," joked Shepard weakly.

"God…feels like years since I just sat down," said Anderson.

"I think you've earned a rest," said Shepard, and after noticing him starting to fade, "Anderson?"

"Mmm," he said.

"Stay with me, we're almost through this," said Shepard.

"You did good son, you did good. I'm…proud of you," said Anderson as he closed his eyes for the final time.

"Thank you sir," said Shepard, "Anderson?"

He then saw that Anderson was gone, and he lowered his head, letting go tears for the man who was like a father to him.

He looked down at his hand, seeing the blood on it.

"_Commander_," said Hackett over the comm. link.

"Wha-What do you need me to do," Shepard answered weakly.

"_Nothing's happening. The Crucible is not firing_," said Hackett, "_It must be something on your end_."

Shepard struggled to reach the control console as best he could, but found he was too hurt to do anything but crawl.

"_Commander_," said Hackett.

"I…I'm not sure how to…," said Shepard, before finally collapsing.

"SHEPARD," said a voice from behind him, and it was the last thing Shepard heard before blacking out. 

* * *

><p><em>(AUTHOR'S NOTE)<em>

This was needed in order to set up the different endings here. Each ending will include one of Shepard's squadmates that have been with him from the very beginning.

Couples notes however:

1) Javik and James aren't one of them

2) EDI is a possibility for a fifth ending, I'm not entirely sure though

Please read and review, peace in the middle east and all that.


	2. Garrus Ending: Brotherhood

**Virtues and Sacrifices**

Garrus Ending: Brotherhood

This fic is based on the control ending of Mass Effect 3, with a few changes. This is Ending #1. What if Garrus had made it to the Crucible?

I do not own the rights to Mass Effect or its characters nor do I claim to.

_Italics stand for thoughts and voices over a communicator  
><em>

* * *

><p>"SHEPARD," yelled Garrus.<p>

Garrus ran over to his best friend who he saw was bleeding out and started prepping a dose of medi-gel.

"How come I'm always the one who has to save your ass," said Garrus in a sad tone.

He applied the dose and Shepard let out a gasp, coughing as he struggled to get up.

"G-Garrus, what are you doing here," said Shepard weakly.

"You think I was just going to let my best friend face this alone. You said so yourself, there is no Shepard without Vakarian," said Garrus, helping Shepard up.

"The Crucible…not firing…Earth is still in danger," said Shepard, trying to stay on his feet.

"I know, we need to find a way to fix it," said Garrus.

"How did you get up here anyway," said Shepard.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

Garrus watched as a blast came from Harbinger, wiping out the soldiers who had been running for the beam coming from the Citadel. He watched in horror as Shepard fell along with almost everyone else, watched his best friend die.

"NOOOOOO," yelled someone, and Garrus turned to see Tali on her knees, crying as he would guess.

"No, this can't be how it ends," said Garrus.

"_The assault has failed, all units retreat_," said Hackett with a saddened tone over the comm. link.

The soldiers began to pull back, to where, Garrus didn't know. He tried to get Tali up only to to be pushed away.

"I'm not leaving without Shepard," she said with determination and heartbreak.

"Tali, we have to go," said Garrus.

"How can you just leave him behind," said Tali.

"You think I want to," yelled Garrus back, and he pointed to where Shepard once stood, "The man that died down there is the closest thing to a brother I have ever had. You think I just want to leave, no. I want to find Harbinger and kill him with my bare hands for what he's done. But Shepard would want us to leave, to try to find another way, to insure we survive so we can continue the fight. The fleets out there are taking heavy casualties. We have to go, even if it means leaving him."

"I…I…," Tali tried to say, before breaking out into tears again, "Why him, why?"

Garrus moved forward and embraced her, letting her let it all out. Tali had loved Shepard with all her heart, and Shepard had felt the same way. Garrus had watched this girl mature from a little girl on Pilgrimage to a beautiful young woman, so much so that Garrus often joked to Shepard about what a lucky bastard he was.

"_And now he's gone again, just as he died 3 years ago_," thought Garrus, "_Only this time, the cuts are even deeper_."

He knew she had faced more loss than some could hope to bear, whether the loss of her mother or the loss of her father several months ago. Now he held her as she lost the man she loved.

"_Damn you Harbinger_," thought Garrus.

"Damn it, Damn it," said Tali, hiccupping as she cried.

"Tali, we have to go," said Garrus.

"But…okay," said Tali with absolute heartbreak.

A couple shuttles came to take them back to the Normandy, Tali getting into one along with a group of soldiers.

Garrus saw that the shuttle was full so he decided to head to the next one, even though he didn't want to leave Tali to grieve alone.

"Garrus wait," yelled Tali, and Garrus turned around.

"Be careful," said Tali.

"Aren't I always," replied Garrus with a smile.

The shuttle shut its doors and took off. Garrus watched it leave and started the walk towards the other shuttle.

"_We failed you Shepard, I'm_ _sorry_," thought Garrus as he started to get in.

He turned around to the battlefield one last time when he was greeted with an unbelievable sight. He saw Shepard heading towards the light coming from the Citadel. He called out his name but Shepard just kept limping towards the light. Garrus watched as he killed three husks and a marauder before finally disappearing.

Garrus tried to run after him but he was stopped by one of the Alliance marines.

"Sir we have to evacuate the area before that thing comes for another attack," said the marine.

"I'm not leaving Shepard alone out there," said Garrus.

"Sir, Admiral Hackett gave us orders to…,"

"TO HELL WITH YOUR ORDERS," yelled Garrus, headbutting the young marine in front of him.

He threw the marine onto the shuttle and said, "Anyone else have a problem?"

The other marines, frightened, shook their heads.

"Good, now get out of here before Harbinger comes back," said Garrus.

The other shuttle took off with the rest of the marines and Garrus found himself standing alone in the battlefield. He then saw that the beam was starting to recede, and he broke out into a run. He saw a couple husks coming towards him but he quickly took them out with his assault rifle. He continued his run until he ran into the beam of light, getting sucked up into the Citadel.

Garrus woke up in total darkness and when he opened his eyes, he saw piles of dead bodies everywhere. He got up, or at least tried to, as the transport had left him a bit disoriented. He looked around and saw an exit. He headed out into a hallway surrounded by a chasm. He heard voices coming from the other side, one being Shepard, another being Anderson, and another that sounded very familiar. He walked along the walkway, hearing an argument going on, when he heard the sounds of two gunshots. He ran as fast as he could and saw Anderson lying against a platform, dead, the Illusive Man bleeding out, and saw Shepard crawling towards the console.

* * *

><p><em>Returning back<em>

"Long story," said Garrus.

"Tali…is she," said Shepard, trying to stay conscious.

"She's alright, she left with a group of marines," said Garrus.

"Thank goodness, I can't imagine if something happened to her," said Shepard.

"How exactly do we start this thing," said Garrus.

"I'm…not sure, try the console right there," said Shepard.

Garrus tried every combination of buttons he could find on the console, but nothing was happening.

Just at that moment, the floor began to hum, and a platform which had Garrus and Shepard on it began moving upwards.

"Shepard what's going on," yelled Garrus.

"I'm not sure," said Shepard.

* * *

><p>From the outside, Admiral Hackett watched as the Citadel opened its arms.<p>

"_What are you doing in there Shepard_," he thought.

* * *

><p>The platform continued until it stopped in a giant room, which allowed the two to see the battle going on over their heads. Garrus and Shepard took a look around and saw a console with two glowing switches at the left, a blue beam at the end of a long walkway in the center, and a large amount of pipes at the right.<p>

"What is this place," said Garrus.

The two turned towards the light in the center of the room and saw what looked like a ghost heading towards them.

"_Why are you here_," said the thing, which to Shepard looked like the child he had failed to save on Earth.

"Where are we," said Shepard.

"_You are in the Citadel. It's my home_," said the child.

"Who are you," said Garrus.

The child turned towards him and changed into another form, one that Garrus found familiar. Executor Pallin now stood in front of him, a man who had been killed because of Udina, an innocent man who Garrus blamed himself for not saving(Mass Effect: Inquisition). Garrus looked at his former boss with surprise, and the voice spoke in Pallin's voice.

"_I am the catalyst_," said the entity.

"I thought that the Citadel was the Catalyst," said Shepard.

"_No, the Citadel is simply a part of me_," said the Catalyst.

"Why did you change your form for me," said Garrus, curious to why the Catalyst would take the form of Pallin.

"_I simply take forms each of you would understand_," said the entity, changing back and forth between the child and Pallin.

"We need to stop the Reapers. Do you know how to do that," said Shepard.

"_The Reapers are mine. I control them. They are my…solution_," said the Catalyst.

"Solution to what," said Garrus.

"_My solution to chaos. To save organics from synthetics, the creators from the created_," said the Catalyst.

"Save us from synthetics, what are you talking about," said Shepard.

"_The created will always rebel against those who are the creators_," said the Catalyst, "_But we found a_ _way to prevent it_."

"The cycle," said Shepard, understanding.

"_Yes_," said the Catalyst, "_We created the cycle to restore order to the chaos_."

"By wiping out organic life," said Garrus with disbelief.

The Catalyst stopped, turned around, and said, "_No. We harvest only the advanced civilizations, leaving the younger ones to continue to grow. Just as we spared both of your species the last time we came_."

"But you killed the rest. The Protheans were hunted to extinction," said Shepard.

"_Wrong, my sensors detected that there is still one out there, one that we missed_," said the Catalyst, referring to Javik, "_We helped his species ascend so we could make way for new life, storing the old life in Reaper form_."

"I think we'd rather keep our own forms," said Garrus.

"_What you believe is insignificant. Without us, the synthetics you created would destroy you_," said the Catalyst.

"But you're taking away our future, our lives. How can we have hope without them," said Shepard, "Hope is the thing that makes us organic, alive. How are we different from machines if you take that from us?"

"_You don't need hope_," said the entity, "_The fact that you two, the first organics who have stood here in millennia, proves it._ _But…because you are here, you have proven that my solution is no longer reliable_."

"So what is going to happen now," said Shepard.

"_That depends on you two_," said the Catalyst.

"What are you talking about," said Garrus.

"_The Crucible has changed me. Opened new…possibilities, which I never anticipated or considered. However I cannot make them happen, nor do I want to," _said the Catalyst.

"Make what happen," said Shepard.

"_What you both came here to do. The destruction of my creations_," said the Catalyst, looking to the right.

"_You can wipe out all synthetic life if you wanted to_," said the Catalyst.

"And the geth, and EDI," said Shepard.

"_Anything with the Reaper code will be destroyed. The geth and your AI included_," said the Catalyst.

"But the Reapers will be stopped," said Shepard.

"_Yes, but the peace will not last, as your children will create synthetics which will eventually rebel_," said the Catalyst.

"Maybe," said Shepard.

"_Or do you think you can control us_," said the Catalyst, looking to the left at the console.

"So the Illusive Man was right after all," said Shepard.

"_Yes, but since we had taken control of him, he could never control us_," said the Catalyst, turning to Shepard, "_But you could, although you will die, and would lose everything except your very essence and soul_."

"But the Reapers would obey me," said Shepard.

"_Yes_," said the Catalyst, "_However there is one more solution," _and he turned towards the light, "_Synthesis_."

"What," said Shepard, not understanding.

"_Lend your energy to the Crucible, allow it to absorb your essence, and you will create a new framework, a new DNA. Synthetic and organic in nature, though you will lose yourself_," said the Catalyst.

"I'm…I don't know what to do," said Shepard.

"This makes absolutely no sense," said Garrus, "Shepard has to choose between destroying the geth, who our friend sacrificed himself to give sentience and life, indoctrinating the whole galaxy, or doing exactly what the Illusive Man wanted. Shepard, you have to see this is impossible, this is illogical, this downright insane."

Shepard stood there for a moment, thinking of what to do. Finally, he made his decision and started walking.

"Shepard…Shepard what are you doing," said Garrus.

Shepard continued to walk down the walkway, and turned left towards the console which would allow him to control the Reapers.

Garrus ran for his friend and said, "Shepard, what are you going to do."

Shepard turned to his best friend and said, "I want to save everyone, but I can't destroy the geth and EDI, and I don't want to fuse organics and synthetics against their wills. Therefore…I'm only left with one option."

"But controlling the Reapers, this is the only way?" said Garrus.

"I'm sorry," said Shepard, "Get out of here while you still can, and tell Tali that…I love her, and I hope she will find someone else to spend the rest of her life with."

"Shepard, please, we can figure something else out, we can end this without the Crucible," said Garrus.

"No, Thessia is being destroyed, Palaven is being destroyed, Earth is almost gone. I have to end this now," said Shepard, "Even if I have to die to save it."

Shepard then walked towards the console, took a deep breath, and grabbed one of the switches. He immediately screamed in pain. His skin felt like fire and his eyes felt like they were about to pop out his head. He saw his skin starting to be disintegrate, and felt himself starting to fade. He reached for, with a large amount of pain, for the other switch, only to find it occupied by another hand.

He turned to see Garrus standing there, with his hand on the other switch, with a pained expression on his face.

"What are you doing Garrus," said Shepard.

"I won't let you die alone again Shepard, I won't let it end like last time," said Garrus.

"Let go, you have a family to think about, your planet," said Shepard.

"And what about your family Shepard? What about your mother Hannah, what about Tali. You're not dying alone, I won't allow the closest thing I've ever had to a brother go again. You're my best friend, and wherever you go, I go. We end this together or we don't end this at all. Nothing you could possibly say is going to convince me to let go of this switch," said Garrus.

Shepard tried to think of something to try to reason with his friend, but the conviction in Garrus's eyes told him that no matter what he would say would convince him to let go.

"Are you sure about this," said Shepard.

"Absolutely, without Vakarian," said Garrus, holding out his hand.

"There is no Shepard," said Shepard, shaking his friend's hand one final time.

"See you in that bar in heaven," said Garrus.

"I'll be waiting for you, my brother," said Shepard, with a serious look.

A pulse of energy was released and the two men cried out in pain.

"A turian and a human, two races who hated each other ever since humans first found the mass relays, dying together, saving the universe, as brothers. Who would've ever thunk it," said Garrus.

"See you on the other side," said Shepard, smiling as his face began to disappear.

Garrus and Shepard both faded away, a large pulse of energy was released and the two men were gone.

"_Those two will need that cooperation for the trials ahead_," was the final thing the Catalyst said before it faded.

* * *

><p>The Crucible fired a beam of blue light and began to break apart. A large explosion of energy rocked the Earth as it dispersed throughout the world. Alliance soldiers all over the world who had not evacuated yet watched as the blue pulse ran right through them. The lights on the Reapers turned blue and the Reapers began to leave Earth, just like that.<p>

Admiral Hackett watched on sensors as the light traveled to all relays and simultaneously exploded, though the relays themselves only seemed to be severly damaged. All over the universe, the Reapers simply stopped attacking and left the planets they were assaulting. Hackett received reports of the Reapers pulling out of Thessia and Palaven as well and returning to dark space.

"_Well I'll be damned, you did a good job kid_," thought Admiral Hackett, watching all Reapers disappear on the sensors.

* * *

><p>As Alliance crews began searching through the wreckage of the Crucible, they simply found almost nothing of value. Most of the races were already gone to repair the mass relays in their systems. The only ones still left to sift through the wreckage was a group of Alliance crews and Shepard's team.<p>

"This is pointless, the Commander and Vakarian are obviously dead. Nothing could have survived the destruction of this place," said Javik, being his usual pessimistic self.

"I don't care what you think, I'm not leaving until I find them," said Tali.

"Tali, I know you care about Shepard and care about Garrus, as do I, but we need to face facts. Shepard and Garrus sacrificed themselves to save the galaxy, they will be remembered always," said Liara, trying to comfort her friend.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! I won't lose them again, I refuse to believe their gone. I won't stop until I find them," said Tali, throwing bits of scrap all over the place.

She continued to dig and dig until she found something that made her gasp and caused tears to fall. In her hands were two objects, one a turian visor and another was a piece of metal with the symbol N7 engraved into it.

"No, No, No No No No No No," said Tali, crying her eyes out.

"Tali, I'm sorry but their gone," said Kaidan, reaching out a hand onto her shoulder.

Tali simply shook it off and said, "Leave me alone, just leave me alone."

Liara moved towards her and pulled her into an embrace.

"Let go of me, just let go, let go let go," said Tali, hitting her repeatedly, before softening the blows and returning her embrace.

"They'll live on in all of our memories Tali, they will never be forgotten," said Kaidan.

* * *

><p><em>Several Months Later<em>

With the help of the geth and all technicians of all races working together, the mass relays were soon repaired. Memorial walls were placed on every planet that survived the Reaper Invasion, honoring those who fell defending their homes. The Batarians received a special wall on every planet, as their planet was the first hit and destroyed, and the remaining Batarians dying in the final assaults. The Batarians were now an extinct species, a once proud race destroyed by the Reapers. Finally, on every planet stood a statue of two men. Two men who had given everything to save the galaxy. Garrus and Shepard stood together as brothers in arms, set in bronze, on all the capital worlds of the surviving species.

Tali stared at the statue which had been erected on her home planet of Rannoch. Rannoch, the planet that Shepard had given to her. He had ended the war between her people and the geth in one day, a war that lasted hundreds of years. She still remembered the last thing she had said to him, and she had meant every word, she had wished they had more time, and apparently the entity she prayed to had been cruel. She had wished for a life with him, a quiet life here on Rannoch with a house near the ocean. Mordin had even told her that after he completed the genophage cure, he could actually retool it so that her biology would accept levo DNA so she could have children with him. Each day she would walk to her various meetings as an admiral, she would walk by that statue and silently sob at the life she lost because of Harbinger and the Reapers and the goddamn Crucible. She had also lost the only friend that fully understood what she felt.

Liara and Kaidan messaged her on occasion, James was busy with N7 work, Javik had dropped off the face of the galaxy, EDI and Joker had also tried to help her move on, yet absolutely nothing worked. She needed Shepard, she needed Garrus, and without them she felt empty, not sad nor angry, just nothing but black and loneliness.

"This isn't good for you Tali," said Admiral Raan, "You need to let go."

"Easy for you to say, you didn't lose the only two people in your life that truly mattered," said Tali.

"Tali," said Raan, reaching out to her.

"Don't touch me. He was my everything, and Garrus was the only one who could truly understand how I felt. We were with him since the very beginning, we were with him every step of the way. I loved him since the beginning and for some odd reason he loved me even though I wore this goddamned suit. He loved me until the end, how can I just give up my grief. Everyone I cared about has died, first my mother, then Shepard, then my father, and Kal, Thane, Veetor, and now Shepard and Garrus are gone again," said Tali, "I don't even care about this goddamned planet anymore, I would give up my place here and never come back if I could just have Shepard and Garrus back."

"Tali, you don't mean that, this is your home," said Raan, incredulously.

"MY HOME WAS THE NORMANDY!" yelled Tali, "with Shepard and Garrus and Joker and Doctor Chakwas. My real family, who has been more loving to me than my own father was. I can't continue with this vast feeling of emptiness."

"Tali please, we can talk about this, but we have to get to the meeting with the other admirals," said Raan.

"No," she said, completely devoid of emotion.

"Tali please I beg of you," said Raan, trying to help her.

Tali did not respond, instead she reached up and unclicked her mask, letting it fall to the ground and the glass of the mask shattered. Her face was a shadow of what it was, devoid of emotions and life, the days and nights of tears evident on the tracks that had been weathered on her face. She turned around and began walking towards the cliff.

Raan reached out to her but she just kept walking.

"Tali please, don't do this. I'm still here, I still care about you, you're not alone, please stop," said Raan.

Tali stopped for a moment and turned back around, "You are a good person Auntie Raan, but I can't continue like this anymore. I know you made a promise to my father to protect me, but I'm not a little girl anymore. I need to do this in order to end the pain, please don't try to stop me."

Tali then turned back around and continued walking to the edge of the cliff and stopped.

"Goodbye Auntie Raan," said Tali.

"NO," yelled Raan, running to grab her but it was already too late. Tali dived off the top of the cliff and plummeted down to the oceans below. Raan moved to the cliff and found herself in total shock. She looked over the cliff, but didn't see her body below.

"_Tali, no, no no no no no_," screamed Raan in her mind, "_I failed you Rael, I couldn't save her, I…I failed_."

Raan let her own tears fall, she couldn't do anything but that now.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Author's Note<strong>)

Ending #1 is completed

Various changes include:

-The Crucible blast did not destroy the mass relays (honestly, what was the point of that)  
>-The Normandy was not stranded by the resulting blast from the Crucible (still don't see the point)<p>

**_Upcoming endings _**(which will be different from this one, I'm not going to cut and paste)

Kaidan Ending: Redemption

Liara Ending: Friendship

Tali Ending: Love (which might actually be based on the Synthesis ending) 

**Possible endings**

EDI Ending: Sentience (Definitely Synthesis Ending)  
><span>Javik Ending<span>: Vengeance (Maybe Destroy Ending)


End file.
